


Descendants of the Wild

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Descendants of the Sun AU, F/M, SavageSkye, Soldier Meets Doctor, soulmates trope, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: "I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of Zootopia against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same..."~"I, Judith Laverne Hopps, swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant..."





	1. Fox Meets Bunny

**_Undisclosed Military Zone - Northern Zooraq_ **

**_2:06AM_ **

“Wilde! Stay with me!”

“Ugh…”

Nick winced as the bullet lodged deeper into his muscle. He needed to stop moving or risk nerve damage, but he had caught sight of the sniper. He grit his teeth, a growl escaping his snout as he lifted the gun, aiming dead centre of the sniper’s own chest. A flick, and he was down.

“That’s enough, take cover. We’ll handle it now!”

Finnick pushed him down below the bushes and gave a signal towards their teams. Just as they charged into the forest; some shots were fired. It didn’t come from their side.

Nick heard a thud and immediately lifted his head, careful not to let it poke over the edge of the tall grass. Finnick laid out on the field, bleeding. His snout opened for a scream, but his vision swam. He crawled through the grass, wincing as the bullet dug further in. His body had been numb as first from shock, but now, a searing white-hot pain radiated from his shoulder. He was only mere inches away before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

**_2 years later_ **

**_Little John’s Pub – Wilde Times, Zootopia_ **

**_8:54PM_ **

“You fool. You still aren’t feeling guilty, are ya?”

“Don’t be delusional, Finnick.”

The older fox chuckled and helped to refill his shot glass.

“You’re getting deployed again, aren’t ya?”

Nick ignored the voice across him and continued downing another shot of vodka. Just a few years ago, as an innocent little cub cadet, he would have winced.

“He’s drowning his emotions in vice in plain sight of the public. Zootopia’ s finest, everyone.”

Another voice drawled. Nick recognized the smug, too-serious tone anywhere. The Liondon accent was a dead giveaway on its own. As usual, the scoundrel was dressed as though he was out for a business meeting - not out for drinks with friends.

“Wilde.”

“Savage.”

“What, you respond to the limey but not your old man?”

Nick could almost feel Jack’s eyes roll as the hare plopped down across him. The older fox’s grimace deepened.

“You brat.”

The smaller, but older fox nicked his ear. Nick tugged off his arm.

“Yes, he’s getting deployed. I have the misfortune of being appointed to the same location as this _fox_.”

Finnick regarded the hare with an eye of suspicion before pouring him a glass. Jack gave a nod of thanks before downing it.  He set the glass heavily before him and sighed. Nick finally looked up then, raising an eyebrow.

“Still pining for her, bunny boy?”

Jack only snorted and Finnick’s eyes narrowed looking from the hare to the fox.

“What are you dingbats talking ‘bout? Who’s ‘her’? Code for the Northerners?”

It was Nick’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Ex-girlf- “

“An acquaintance. We’re acquaintances.”

Right at that moment, Jack’s phone buzzed. His paw reflexively shut down the phone but Nick caught sight of the caller ID and gave a loud chuckle.

“Your girlfriend’s calling, Savage.”

“Shut up Wilde.”

“I’ll _pay_ you to answer it.”

Jack’s phone vibrated again and the hare pulled out the battery from the device.

“That’s a tad dramatic, even for you. Could’ve just switched it off.”

“If you’re quite done antagonizing me Wilde, will you _please_ follow me back to base? We have a lot of work to do.”

Nick huffed and poured himself another shot, ignoring the hare’s disapproving look. His snout was ready for a firm dressing down, but just then, a brawl broke out right behind them. Nick, especially considering he was pretty drunk, would normally sit this one out. But he was feeling particularly antsy.

“Wilde, don’t you dare.”

“I’ll be fine, sweetie. Make sure pops is okay, hm?”

Before he knew it, he was up and headed right into the yelling match. It appears that a teenaged red fox and a timber wolf had decided to rumble over a stolen wallet.

“I know it was you, you mongrel!”

“Shut it big ears. I don’t want your Noah-forsaken wallet!”

A punch was thrown and a growl followed.

 “Alright younglings, knock it off.”

“What’s it to ya fox? Here to defend your sort?”

“Fuck off!”

Nick expertly dodged a punch, resting a paw on the offender’s elbow and sweeping his foot to knock the younger fox off his feet.

“Hey kid, might want to return that before I call your momma.”

“I didn’t steal it!”

“Wilde, seriously!”

Jack hissed at his side, tugging at his elbow. Just as the thief fell flat on the ground, a huge wallet – definitely too big for a fox but the perfect size for a wolf slipped out of his hoodie.

“That’s either a huge portfolio, or a…stolen wallet.”

The young fox kicked him in his shin, grabbed the wallet and nearly made for the door – only to be tripped by Jack. The hare expertly pulled an arm behind his back, pressing him down to the floor helpless. Somewhere in the distance, Finnick had doubled over in belly laughter.

“That’s _quite_ enough from you.”

Nick had come over to Jack then, a fist raised ready to deliver a punch, ready to avenge his shin. Jack raised his free paw to stop him, his ice blue eyes stern as ever.

“It’s a kit! You don’t want to get demoted for beating up a kit, do you?”

“Actually, I kinda do.”

* * *

 

**_St Whisker’s Private Hospital – Zootopia Central_ **

**_9:26PM_ **

 

“I’m sorry Judy. I know you have worked very hard. You are among the brightest students that I have ever mentored. I wish I could do more for you, but my paws are tied when it comes to this.”

Judy tried hard to disguise her true emotions, but her ears betrayed her. This was the second year running. How long was it going to take before a position opened up in the college?! She had all the makings of an exemplary Professor. She’s worked to the bone in the hospital’s ER since med-school as an upcoming surgeon and her papers had been met with great praise in medical journals. Where was, she going wrong?

“It’s…It’s fine Dr Horn.”

“If it’s any reassurance, the Doctor they chose over you only got where she was because of family connections. When you do get _more_ successful, know that you got there with your own hard work.”

Judy’s heart sunk. They chose _Bellweather_ over her? The insidious ewe that had no business being anywhere near a hospital unless it was on her deathbed. Judy shook her head, clearing her head of the poisonous thoughts. The bespectacled ram looked down on her with pity.

“As always, I’m willing to endorse you again next year.”

“With all due respect Dr Horn- “

Judy caught herself. There truly was no point in taking out her anger on Dr Horn. The ram had been nothing but supportive. He had no control over her fate. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally managing a few calm words.

“I’m just sorry I let you down.”

He shook his head and patted her shoulder awkwardly. Judy managed a weak smile and watched after him as he walked off. Her paws sunk low into her white coat as they formed fists and she blinked hard, willing herself not to cry.

Five whole years of literal blood, sweat and tears - and they pick the hospital director’s daughter over her.

Great. Just great.

A familiar, reassuring paw rested on her shoulder. It was Nurse Otterton. She gave her a sympathetic, motherly look and Judy managed a more sincere, reluctant smile for her.

“Dr Hopps, here are the reports you’ve requested for Janet Doe. Her wife, Jane, is waiting for you.”

“Ah, thank you.”

She had no time to mope. A doctor needs to always be ready to take care of their patients. A few short, discrete breaths and she was back. Professional and driven as ever.

Judy flipped through the clipboard, her paw resting over the result. An anxious elderly female deer stood over her wife, and was patting her paw gently.

“Well, Mrs Doe. It appears that the ulcer has reduced considerably. Your wife will be fine in a few days.”

“Oh bless your heart, little bunny. I was so worried!”

The doe crossed over to give her a hug. Judy was startled for a few moments, but smiled and accepted it.

“Just doing my job, Mrs Doe. Now, when she wakes, make sure that she gets a leave of absence from work for at least a week or so. Mitigating stress is critical. She needs to take it easy and eat consistent meals at the appropriate times. A nurse will fill you in when your wife wakes.”

“Of course, she has been working herself to death.”

“Ah, Dr Hopps! I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s a juvenile awaiting emergency treatment.”

“Right away, Nurse Otterton. Excuse me Mrs Doe.”

She nodded and gave Judy one last grateful pat.

As she walked over to the next bed, Judy took a double take. A young fox – not too young, but old enough to cause big trouble, laid passed out on the bed. There was a cut over his eyes and there were even more bruises all over his body. She reached for the clipboard and frowned at the scrawl and looked over at the bed.

“A pick pocketer?”

“Yes, Dr Hopps. He was caught stealing a wallet at a pub.”

“Is that why he’s handcuffed to the bed?”

 “That’s mostly the officer’s doing. He’s a known runner. It’s apparently not his first offence.”

Judy tutted and flipped through his charts. It didn’t seem like there were any serious injuries. He just required a few stiches on his cut above his eye and he will be good to go. Well, to juvie that is.

“Well, he’s still a week under eighteen. We need to call his parents.”

“I’ve tried to get it out of him, but he was silent the entire time. He willingly gave his ID though, so it could be likely that he’s an orphan but I’m not sure. He’s not registered in any halfway houses and he doesn’t have insurance."

Judy’s eyes softened but she still shook her head. The older otter perked up then.

“Oh yes! He had a phone and I called the only emergency number listed. A lovely, concerned lady picked up. I think it was his girlfriend; she said she’ll be right over.”

Judy glanced over to the bedside where the phone was set. Her head tilted curiously, it appeared to be too nice of a phone for a young, orphaned thief. It didn’t help either that it appeared to be far too small for a fox. If anything, it looked to be bunny-sized. It was connected to a charger. The screensaver displayed a beautiful, arctic fox – likely the young reynard’ s girlfriend in question. Her mind nagged at her; she looked very familiar. She was wearing military regalia – Judy’s eyebrows shot up. What was a troubled teenager doing dating a lieutenant?

The phone lit up brighter, with the caller ID displaying “Wilde”. It buzzed noisily and Judy glanced over to the snoozing patient. It could be a friend or a family member, worried sick and wondering where he was. She cleared her throat and tapped to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart. You have my friend’s phone. Please return it.”

She blinked. The voice came from both the phone’s speaker and directly behind her. She turned around tilted her head up – way up to meet striking green eyes. She felt the skin beneath her fur flush.

There was something to him – the manner with which he carried himself that just made him so enigmatic. Her eyes dared to drift slightly lower, to where broad shoulders filled out a pleather jacket. There was a cut on his cheek, the bright crimson of his blood barely visible through his vibrant fur. He looked every bit the ‘bad boy’ complete with the scuffled look. It was as though he had just come out of a brawl.

In short, he was handsome, that was for sure and she appreciated it. Very much.

He, on the other hand, seemed to be regarding her with a sort of mild amusement. A part of her bristled, feeling ready to defend herself. She braced herself for a _“A cute, little bunny in the scary ER? How precious.”_ Only, it never came.

“Uh, doctor?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry. Wait- Your friend as in, the kit on the bed?”

“No.”

The answer was flat, the inflexion of the word slightly different. A Liondoner accent. It wasn’t the handsome fox talking. Not looking too impressed, a hare emerged from behind him. Judy blinked as the hare regarded her coolly and gave a cursory glance to the young fox on the bed.

In the back of her mind, Judy wondered if hares were getting involved in gang fights these days and then checked herself. The hare appeared to be more well-built than Judy was used to seeing. Besides the barely noticeable scruff marks on his tailored coat, he was seemingly unscathed and looked to be ready for tea with the mayor.

“It’s mine. The bugger stole it from me when we let him go. When he ran off, a gang of timber wolves mobbed him. We had to rescue him.”

“Really? How do I know that you aren’t the ones taking advantage of him?”

Judy’s tone held the note of distrust. Why were two mammals, both who appeared to be in the prime of their health, lording over a poor young fox?

“Well, prove it.”

Judy crossed her arms, lifting her snout up. The smirk on the red fox grew and the hare only rolled his eyes.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his military tags – Judy felt herself blanch.

“T-they could be fake.”

He sighed and tucked his paws into his pockets.

“You’re a doctor here, aren’t you? Close to thirty-ish?”

Judy bristled but ignored him. Her gaze rested evenly on the silver tags that hung from his neck – far easier than those penetrating eyes of his.

“So…you went to St.Whisker’s for medical school. Skye Steppefurd. You know her? She can ID me. She's a buddy of mine from the military academy.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed, but then softened as she slowly came into realization. So, that’s why the arctic fox on the phone looked so familiar.

* * *

**_Reception -St Whisker’s Private Hospital_ **

_**9:53PM** _

Skye impatiently pressed the lift’s button. The rational part of her knew that was not going to make the lift move any faster, but to her, it didn’t matter. She had made a mad dash from headquarters, running straight out the moment she got the call. She had not even bothered to change to civilian clothing and received a few surprised glances from nurses and patients alike as she sped through the hospital doors.

For weeks on end, she had called him relentlessly. He read her texts, that much he knew. But he never took a call. Her father was nothing short of exasperating in telling her what exactly had happened. All she knew was that Jack didn’t want anything to do with her. From one moment, they went from celebrating two years together and now, they were nothing more than a lieutenant and her subordinate.

The last time they had met, he told her he _loved_ her. She had waited for two whole years to hear him say those precious words to her. He meant them, she was sure.

What could have possibly happened?

Finally, after what seemed like an agonizing long time, the elevator doors opened…right to reveal _him_. The very snout that she longed for weeks on end to see again.

“Jack…”

His name escaped her lips in a breath. She caught the slight softening of his eyes before they hardened again. His chest stiffened and he gave her a crisp salute.

“I got a call. I was _so_ worried…”

“Good evening, Lieutenant.”

She wanted to scream.

“Jack, _please_. Don’t do this to me.”

She caught him falter for a moment, but curse this hare’s ramrod discipline. He was a perfect fit for the military. His arm was still raised in respectful salute, awaiting her acknowledgement - paw straight and his body perfectly still.

“Are you going to talk to me at all? Do you only want me to see you as a subordinate?”

He didn’t respond. His eyes stared off into the distance, awaiting orders. Skye felt a tear fall. She brushed it off angrily and glared right at him.

“Why won’t you just talk to me? What have I done? What did my dad do to you to make you pull away like this?”

She wanted to pull her fur out. Damn this mammal. She won’t let him break her like this.

“Just stay there then you fool. Stay there all night. Don’t you dare lose your posture.”


	2. A Fated Encounter

**_1 year ago_ **

**_Location Unknown_ **

**_5:32AM_ **

Another fist came towards him, hitting square in the eye. Nick growled out, but the steel muzzle only cut further into his skin. He hissed and snapped his snout shut, glaring murderously at his captors.

“Let’s see you resisting more you pathetic fox. Come now, your kind aren’t known to be loyal.”

Nick’s eyes glinted with fury and he lunged forward – as much as he could while tied to a post. Another fist delivered a blow to his stomach and a grunt managed to escape him. They’ll get nothing more from him.

“Tell us the radio codes now bastard. Or we’ll kill you!”

Nick closed his eyes, forcing himself to tune away their threats. They can’t kill him. He had too much intel. All he had to do was to ignore their threats.

“Bring out the iron.”

Nick didn’t flinch once. Not when they waved the red-hot spike in front of his eyes. Not when it burnt through his fur and on his back. Tears clouded his vision and his nostrils were filled with the pungent smell of burnt fur. Eventually, a muffled, agonised groan followed as the iron ate into his skin.

If they did kill him, it will be fine.

He did his job. His people will be safe.

* * *

 

**_Reception – St Whisker’s Private Hospital_ **

**_9:55PM_ **

 

“Hey, what’s happening here?”

Nick emerged with a very flustered looking Judy lingering behind. She looked curiously from the clearly distressed vixen to the saluting hare.

Nick went over to his buddy side and tugged down his arm.

“That’s abuse of power Skye.”

“Was it? I wasn’t aware.”

Nick noticeably bristled and shot an annoyed glance over Jack’s direction. Even he had to admit that Jack was being kind of ridiculous. The artic fox, however, didn’t seem to want to waste any more time. Her amour – or strictly speaking, her _ex_ -amour was seemingly well and she had nothing to worry about. Save for her own sanity and the worsening relationship with her father of course.

She made to storm off before Nick could retort, but Judy had blocked her path.

“I’m sorry…ma’am. But I require your assistance. I need you to I.D. these gentlemammals for me.”

Judy forced herself not to flinch as Skye’s eyes, as frosty as they were blue, landed down on her. A brief look of recognition crossed her eyes and they defrosted infinitesimally, but Judy saw her eyes only harden further.

“ _Gentlemammals_? I don’t see any.”

With that, she allowed the life doors to close.

Judy shifted from foot to foot, feeling the tension thicken among the three. Jack, for all his coolness, looked distressed for once. But even then, he only managed a brow furrow. If the military didn’t work out for him, Judy would think he would make for a remarkable addition to the ER. Nick decided then to speak up again.

“Well. Madam, I’m sorry to bother your very busy work schedule, but my friend and I will take our leave. I guess we are… done?”

She sighed heavily and slipped her paws into the pockets of her white coat.

“Fine. We are done. But we still need someone to pay for junior’s hospital bills. This isn’t exactly a cheap hospital.”

Judy gestured to the gaudy gold trim and marble flooring.

“I’ll wait in the car, Wilde.”

“Cheap bastard.”

* * *

 

**_9th Avenue – Zootopia Central_ **

**_10:17PM_ **

There it was again. That weird feeling in his chest. It was a sort of dull ache that spread out over to this throat. Jack gulped hard. If he wasn’t young and extremely fit, he would have thought he was having a heart attack.

He wished he could hold her; stroke her fur and be the quiet, reassuring presence in her life just for one last time. His paw gripped around his phone, a digit resting over the photo of her in her army blues. Nick had teased him relentlessly for it, often prodding him to change it to a less serious picture (or, from the lurid tone in his voice at the time, an erotic one) like most sensible mates did.

But Jack genuinely liked it. No, he _loved_ it.

She had been in full dress the day he had first laid his eyes on her. He did not ever want to forget that image. From the manner, she gave a crisp salute to her superior officer that soon transitioned to a soft smile and hug from her proud father. How silky her fur had looked, how blue – so beautifully blue her eyes were. How confidently she stood, her shoulders filling the tailored suit but still giving in to the feminine curves of her body. He had never seen a more beautiful mammal.

“Sweet cheese and crackers, just marry her already you sap.”

Jack snapped out of his trance and flicked Nick’s snout in annoyance. The red fox howled in mock agony, while Jack returned his gaze to his…his superior officer. Traffic had come to a standstill thanks to a jerk who decided to drink and drive that night. He didn’t need to keep his weary eyes on the road.

“For real bunny boy.  Just knock her up, get a car to Sahara Square and have a shot gun wedding at Palm Tree.  Boom, problems solved.”

“What part of our _problems_ do you not get, Wilde?”

“Every single bit of it. You’re a fully-grown mammal. So is Skye. Get hitched.”

Jack sighed in exasperation and pocketed his phone. What was it with Zootopians and their complete disregard for propriety and order?

Jack was a Zootopian citizen himself. He had been raised in Lionden till adolescence. His mother, a native Liondener hare, died from cancer when he was twelve. In her will, she had expressed her wishes for her son to attend his father’s military academy when he turned fourteen. Jack still had never met his father. All he knew, was that his first name had been James and that he was with the Zootopian Special Forces.

As far as he knew, the mammal could be as good as dead.

* * *

 

Nick took a good look at his buddy and sighed. In an intuitive way, he knew that the hare was not in a mood for banter. It was a pity considering he had _much_ to say about the very attractive bunny-doctor.

“So, I’ve noticed you _appreciating_ that doctor.”

_Damn him._

“I have no idea what you are insinuating Savage.”

Jack managed to smirk and took a sharp turn, jerking Nick back to his seat. He chuckled as the fox cussed colourfully.

“Don’t tell me you have a _thing_ for lapins now. Should I be keeping an eye out for you in the locker room now?”

“Jack darlin’, I have a _thing_ for everyone. No one’s safe when I’m around.”

The stone-faced hare had to crack a smile. Nick was glad that he could lighten his buddy’s mood. He relaxed back onto the seat, gazing out to the glimmering lights of the city.

“She’s cute.”

“Don’t call her cute.”

“No, I don’t mean it in _that_ way. She’s…cute.”

“Ask her out.”

Nick went quiet. The bunny didn’t seem to think much of him, but boy, has she been invading his thoughts the moment she’d crossed his vision. He shook his head, dismissing any and all thoughts of her.

Mammals in his line of work couldn’t dream of dating.

He sneaked a glance over Jack, who was diligently minding the road like the upstanding, rule-abiding (or uptight) citizen he was. If someone like him couldn’t survive a relationship, and with a lady that knew the full extent of his job scope, what were his chances? He took in a deep breath and cursed to himself. He was turning into a sap himself.

“You know what? Pull over, Jack.”

* * *

 

**_Dr Judith Hopps’ Office – St Whisker’s Private Hospital_ **

**_10:11PM_ **

 

Judy closed the door to her office firmly and sighed while leaning against it. What a day.

“Long day, Jude?”

Benjamin Clawhauser, resident pulmonologist, donut lover and the very best friend a bunny could ask for. Judy sighed dramatically and slumped into the couch next to him. There was an open box of donuts before him – half of which already polished off.

“Very. Dr Horn told me the news - I didn’t get in.”

An arm pulled her into his side, where he squeezed her to death with all the loving affection the pleasantly plump cheetah was known for.

“I heard. Sharla was complaining about it over lunch. I’m sorry Judy.”

Judy gave a weak nod; her mind had already drifted away. She was glad she did not have night shift that day. She was in no position to be dealing with any more patients. She just wanted to go back to her apartment and drink away her sorrows in some good quality carrot liquor from her family’s farm.

“Cheer up Jude, I’m sure they’ll be begging for you to take on the position as soon as Bellweather kills a patient with her sheer incompetence.”

“Har har. That’s not funny Benji.”

The cheetah only shrugged and inhaled another donut.

“It’ll happen. Just you wait.”

 Judy sighed and pulled off her white coat.

“Think I’ll head home now. See ya tomorrow.”

“Need a lift?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

In the quiet solitude of the elevator, Judy glumly stared at the floor. The disappointment of being passed over for the most coveted position still stung, but something – or someone, occupied her mind now.

_Was he really a soldier?_

A part of her was convinced that the hare – Jack, was a part of the military. Hares were known for their unwavering loyalty. The little ‘scene’ with Skye was more than enough evidence of that. But the fox? She wasn’t so sure. Her own doubt made her feel guilty. A bunny that had to prove her worth in the ER for years now stereotyping a fox. She should be ashamed of herself.

The hare had given the fox a smirk, but Judy could see the thinly veiled look of pain in his eyes. She was nearly bursting with curiosity, but knew she had no business in finding out.

As far as she knew, Skye had always been the sort that was attractive to everyone. Homme, femme and in between; there wasn’t a mammal alive that did not immediately fall in love with her at first glance. Most fall out of love by the time they realize how tempestuous she could be. Judy had only known her briefly from shared lab sessions while in medical school. They had probably been lab partners once or twice but they had never been anything more than acquaintances.

Judy sighed. The one downside of pursuing a career that she absolutely loved, was that she had no time for romantic entanglements like that. In a way, she was grateful for not having the sort of drama she witnessed, but a small part of her wouldn’t mind going on a date once in a while.

The elevator pinged as it reached the ground floor and she walked out…right into a warm, solid chest.

“Oof, careful there sweetheart.”

 “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

Judy froze and looked up – way up. There he was. The very mammal that now dominated her thoughts. Green eyes glinting with mischief even in the dull, fluorescent lights of the hospital.

“Well, just my luck. The bunny I was looking for.”

The fox’s lip curled into a roguish smirk and Judy, with all her might, tried not to swoon.

“How rude of me. I don’t think I’ve introduced myself. Nicholas Wilde. I go by Nick, asshole, bastard, or my buddy’s favourite, ‘prat’. Take your pick.”

Judy managed a smile and looked away. It was difficult maintaining eye contact with those penetrating eyes of his.

“Judith Hopps. My friends call me Judy…or Jude. I don’t think- well, at least I _hope_ there aren’t any other names with that.”

He chuckled and gestured out to the lobby, inviting her to walk with him out of the building.

“Headed home now?”

Still stunned, she gave a nod.

“I’d drive you, but I’m pretty sure I’m way above the alcohol limit.”

Judy blinked. What was happening? Why was he offering to bring her home?

“Ah…that’s nice of you. But I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“I’m sure you are Dr Hopps. But I was hoping to ask the lady out for a drink sometime.”

Was that a flutter in her heart? Judy needed to breathe.

“I…I’d like that.”

“Well, would you like me to walk you to the subway? Heard there’s some nasty killer about. You’d be doing me a favour too – me being drunk and all.”

Images of a murder scene flashed across her head and she had to force herself not to let her parent’s overwhelming fear of the city rear its ugly head within her. She knew someone like him didn’t need her for ‘protection’ but appreciated his attempts at having her at ease.

_Zoodiac killer strikes again!_

“Well, I don’t know you very well…”

“And that’s what dates are for, sweetheart.”

If any other mammal had called her a sweetheart, Judy was sure she would have put out her very best stink eye. But with him, there was no underlying condescension – no malice in his tone. She felt herself flush and almost reflexively dipped her paws in her pockets again only to realize she had removed her coat. She managed a bright smile.

“Sure. How’s tomorrow at seven sound? I only work half a shift then.”

“Tomorrow’s perfect.”

* * *

 

**_Grand Pangolin Arms – Panda Heights, Zootopia Central_ **

**_11:43PM_ **

Judy stared up at the chipped ceiling of her apartment. Usually, this would be the time she decided she was sick of her apartment and would spend hours on her phone in the dark, looking through new, lush apartments in a better neighbourhood.

But this time, it was just filled with the images of a certain fox filling out a very tight uniform. She groaned and threw a pillow over her snout.

He was perfect.

The perfect gentlemammal, witty and had this mysterious aura about him that she was sure would pique the interest of anybody.

Judy hadn’t had the best luck in dating. When she was asked out – usually by other bunnies, most were turned off by her loyalty to her job. Working in the ER – and being one of the best cardiothoracic specialists in Zootopia – tended to have leaving in a mad dash in the middle of dates.

She was sure he would understand. The need to help mammals – to serve. They had something in common. They had a connection.

Her eyes drooped with sleepiness just as her phone screen lit with a new text message.

_Looking forward to tomorrow, sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. Hehe.


	3. Be Still My Heart

**_5 years ago_ **

**_Zootopia Military Academy – Cadet Division_ **

**_12:35PM_ **

“Are the mammals here normally this uncouth?”

Jack groaned as he flicked off mud from his fur. As much of a sportsmammal he was, he preferred cleaner sports. Like golf, badminton or even tennis. Zootopian “football” was so… _undignified_.

“You’ll get used to it, bunny boy.”

“I’ve already told you, I’m a _har-“_

Nick had to look over at his buddy. If Jack was stunned to silence, it was for a very good reason. His eyes followed the hare’s line of vision and he had to roll them.

“Well if it isn’t Her Majesty.”

Skye, her gorgeous arctic highness, jogged over to them. She wore the same attire as they were – the drab grey shirts and black tracks. Only, she managed to look like she stepped out of a Vanity Fur cover. She gave Nick a nod – but her eyes had fixated on the hare next to him.

“Hey Nicholas.”

“ _’Nicholas_?’ Quick, someone go check if Lt. Swinedol is flying. “

“Har har.”

Skye gave Nick a deadpan look before returning her ice blue gaze to the still-frozen hare.

“I’m Skye. You must be Jack. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Jack blinked for a bit and gave a slow nod. His facial expression remained neutral – to those that didn’t know him very well, it could have been easily been interpreted as annoyed.

“Um…good things of course!”

For a mammal Nick had pinned to be calm under pressure, Jack was absolutely losing it. On the outside, it would look like Skye was the last things on Earth that he wanted to see. But in reality, Nick could tell the mammal was entirely and irrevocably smitten.

“Well, I better get going to the mess hall. I will definitely be seeing you again.”

Skye gave a wink towards the petrified hare and hurried off in the direction of the mess hall. A line of awestruck cadets cleared the path for her, gaping after the beautiful lieutenant.

“Oh…oh my.”

“You’re in deep shit pal.”

****

* * *

 

 

**_1 year ago_ **

**_Location Unknown_ **

**_5:49AM_ **

Someone was calling him. The voice was familiar, but not immediately recognisable. It was too soft and he could not hear it over the roaring in his ears.

What had happened? He could not tell. All he knew, was that it hurt all over and that he had to keep his snout shut. Absolutely nothing should escape him – not a sound, nor peep. He had to do his job.

“Wilde! Are you with me?”

It was his commander. He recognised it now. He lifted his head weakly, wincing as light flooded his cell. Commander Bogo’s eyes were now inspecting his injuries. As always, the buffalo’s face did not betray his emotions. But he saw the look of anger and disgust in his eyes. It was not directed towards him, of course.

He bent down and clipped off the muzzle and Nick had to bite back the groan as the metal dislodged from his skin.  From the distance, he heard gunshots and the acrid smell of explosives. Smoke wafted into the room as more mammals in familiar gear barged in.

The mammal above him – his commander, pressed into his ear.

“Wild Fire located. Secure the area.”

* * *

 

**_Kit’s Ward – St Whisker’s Private Hospital_ **

**_8:55AM_ **

 

Judy carefully undid the bandages on the young giraffe kit. She cooed comfortingly as he whimpered.

“Aw little one, I know it hurts. I won’t be for long, I promise.”

The kit was not nearly as ‘little’ as he would easily be taller than Judy was. Nonetheless, the kit was as young as her youngest siblings; it was difficult not to go into big sister mode. As gently as she could, Judy inspected the stitches on the kit’s chest. Having been born with a heart defect, the kit had to undergo frequent operations since his birth.

It was so much like her little sister, Cotton. Born the runt of the litter and crushed beneath the weight of her seven fellow siblings had her born with a weak heart and lungs. She spent most of her kithood relying on a respirator.

“There we are, all done. You’re doing so well!”

The kit gingerly lifted himself off the bed with Judy help and gave her a tight hug. Judy sighed and patted his back. Judy wished she could do much more to help him heal faster. She had seen him look out the hospital window – out to the other young patients that played in the hospital’s playground. He had looked so helpless.

The helplessness Judy felt seeing her closest sibling struggle to even breathe had her vehemently promising to herself at the tender age of six that she would become a doctor herself one day.

The little giraffe finally released her, resting back against the bed.

“You’ll get to play outside in a few more days. I promise.”

The giraffe avoided her eyes and focused his eyes on the window.

“Judy, there’s someone waiting for you in your office.”

She rolled her eyes – she recognised that tone in Clawhauser’s voice. It could only mean one thing – her new _suitor_ would be waiting for her there.

“Why did you let him in?’

“Which sane, hot-blooded mammal wouldn’t? If you don’t want him, I’d devour him.”

Judy snapped her neck around to deliver a very hard glare and gestured discreetly to the now – amused looking kit.

“Oh, hey Danny! You’re looking great today!”

Judy let Clawhauser take over and went back up to her office. Unconsciously, she straightened her drab grey shirt and slacks beneath her coat. She did not bother to dress up for the night shifts – and it showed. Her patients were usually too doped up to care about her slight slip in professionalism anyway.

* * *

 

 

**_Zootopian Airforce Base – Zootopia Central_ **

**_3:37PM_ **

****

Skye shifted awkwardly in her seat. The mammal before her, a polar bear of immense size and presence quietly signed documents and stamped them. She had been seated there for almost half an hour and he had barely acknowledged her presence. Looks like they were back to square one.

“…General?”

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“You requested to speak with me?”

Skye bit her lip as the great white polar bear lifted his head to look at her and she didn’t flinch when his eyes rested on her. Most other mammals would.

“Yes. A moment please.”

She gave a nod, but remembered herself.

“Yes Sir.”

While most mammals feared crossing him, Skye only feared disappointing him. She allowed her eyes to wander – over the many medals and certificates on his walls; the numerous maps, photographs with presidents – to a photograph of her. It was of when she graduated from medical school. She looked so happy then – eyes bright and so full of hope for the future. A paw raised as she took the oath to save lives to the absolute best of her abilities. She had to look away from it – she didn’t know he had a picture of her in his office.

The revered general finally set down his pen and let out a sigh.

“I’m sending you to Zooraq. They need an extra medic.”

He paused, almost waiting for her to interject. Skye held her own ground. If he wanted to see that his control over her was going to bother her anymore, he was gravely mistaken.

“Understood.”

“That… _bunny_ will be there.”

“He’s a hare.”

Both Skye’s and the general’s eyes widened in surprise. Skye gulped but kept her gaze steady. His eyes looked resigned but there was a hint of resentment in them. Resentment that a little predator with floppy ears and dubious ties had managed to ensnare his beautiful and intelligent daughter. But he had looked away and started on a new pile of paperwork. She stood up, waiting for her queue to leave.

“You’re dismissed. I trust that you would do me proud.”

She nodded, gave a tight salute and made for the door; nearly missing the last of his sentence.

“As you always do.”

* * *

 

**_Rooftop - St. Whisker’s Private Hospital_ **

**_9:03AM_ **

When Judy finally finds him, it’s at the rooftop. All she had to do was to follow the line of swooning doctors, nurses and patients. She had to roll her eyes. Must he live to his stereotype as a smooth talker?

He was looking over Zootopia, the buildings glimmering with the rising sun rays. His brilliant fur matched the warm colours of the sunrise. His fur moved with the wind and Judy couldn’t help but think it looked like he was in fire.

“Hey there bun.”

“Hey yourself. I thought you would be in my office.”

He finally turned towards her, his paws in his pockets. Judy needed to slap herself mentally.

No mammal had any business being this good looking. Not with the ridiculous clothes he had on. She couldn’t think of any mammal in her age group who still wore Pawaiian shirts – and definitely not with a tie at that.

He sauntered towards her, loosening his purple tie.

“I got a call from headquarters. I came over to apologise and cancel our date.”

Judy forced herself to not let her ears droop – but they did anyway. As did her smile.

He seemed to notice for his eyes had softened. The mischievous glint in them gone and now warm. Judy didn’t think he was capable of that.

“Look, I’m sorry. With work, I really don’t have a choice. I got us tickets to see this movie. Take a friend of yours?”

Judy looks glumly down to her paws where he presses two ticket stubs. They were tickets for a sappy rom-com that she pretended to hate. He still got them even after explicitly telling him so.

“I knew you really wanted to see it deep down.”

Judy looked up and noticed the grin. But it wasn’t nearly as shit-eating as it usually was.

From the distance, she heard a faint whirring. It sounded like a helicopter. A large, warm paw covered her ears as the winds grew stronger around them. Judy looked up and nearly gaped. It was a helicopter, making a landing only a few feet away before them. They weren’t expecting any emergency patients. Nick lifted an arm to salute at the pilot who returned it with a wink towards her.

“What exactly do you work as again?!”

Her yells were drowned over the sound of the chopper and he was already making his way towards the helicopter. He waved to her, giving her an apologetic look.

“There’s my ride. I have to go, sweetheart.”

Judy could only nod and watched him climb effortlessly into the large, intimidating machine. It was then, she noticed faint scars beneath his fur as it moves in the wind.

Just like that, he was gone.

And her part of her felt, or at least _knew_ , that she probably won’t be seeing him for a long, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late update ^^; The stress of impending finals got to me and I finally managed to take some time off to write up an update. Please do tell me your thoughts. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Do tell me your thoughts!


End file.
